


Rick Dies

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bloody, Dark, Death, Lucille - Freeform, Other, Rick dies, others live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick dies but Glenn and Abraham live.





	Rick Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gift for my favorite author who can't help his pure hate of Rick. We can't all love everything!
> 
> **Don't hate me. Trying something new. I really do love him, I just decided to please someone.

“And you are it!” Negan bellowed before bashing Lucille into a very deserving head.The sickening crunch of skull was heard as blood and flesh caked onto barbed wire. The jerking of Alexandria’s leader almost got him off and he relished in the harsh pull as he tried to give Lucille another swing. The body under him jerked and a slight stutter left cold lips.

“I'm sorry Rick! I can't hear you!” Negan taunted as he gripped Rick's shoulder tight and finally Lucille was free just to make another swing. Blood curdling screams filled the tense air. None of it from the leader who was unable to speak after a second full force blow. His eyes were vacant, his brain most likely below infancy level IQ now. Still it didn't stop Negan from swinging into his stomach making blood splatter all over his shoes and jacket. “Shit! I just got this jacket cleaned!” He hummed before smirking at a barely alive Rick.

It wasn't enough, anger flaring up at a previous image. Rick crying with globs of snot shooting out his nose, his pathetic voice begging between big breaths. It was irritating as hell and the blood on the ground wasn't enough. He wasn't a good leader and he damn sure wasn't a martyr. He was only a bloody pile of meat that Negan would make sure vultures ate. He wouldn't have a hero funeral, no one would clean his vile blood from the tainted ground, he would make sure of that. Kicking the near dead body to the ground he made sure Lucille left no head behind.

Rick knew he would make it. Negan would let them go after a speech. He would plead his case with eloquent words and Negan would change his mind. It was his thing. This Savior wouldn't hear his words, he was like all the enemies they slaughtered before. Negan would die. Tonight or with time. Rick was a leader with a fancy tongue and he didn't have to fight well or make decisions. People just listened because they wanted hope and he could feed that in handfuls. 

Thing was Negan didn't listen and then he threatened. None of it rang true for Rick until he shoved Carl to the ground and got a marker to instruct him on precisely how to cut. He couldn't do it so he cried. Yeah, tears worked so he laid them on thick. It was honest tears though because he loved his son but Negan had to have a heart. People couldn't stand a crying man or a heartfelt speech. The brutal Savior let Carl go and Rick knew he would persevere. Then Negan taunted and grabbed his wet face. “Fucking disgusting!” The leader spat at his feet.

He didn't hardly register the crack or the screams of panic. It was him! Why didn't the speech work? The tears? It always worked. He was supposed to make it to the end. Blood dripped down his face as Negan spoke words he could no longer comprehend. The second hit hurt worse but then he felt nothing, saw nothing. Rick wasn't dead yet but he might as well been. He was no longer anything but an ugly and dark red stain on the ground.

They all wailed and screamed at the bloody pulp. Negan chuckled in pure joy, leaning back. Rick the prick was dead! No more ugly crying or boring speeches. “Hmm he would probably lead you all to death anyway!” Negan cheered with his arms full open. “ Yes!” Abraham yelled out in triumph. The group stared at him in varying degrees of disbelief. “What? You all know I would make a better leader. I'll actually be productive!” Abraham assured his new army. All they could do was shrug their shoulders. Glenn smirked, it was indeed true. Maybe this Negan dude could make some positive changes around here.


End file.
